


A doctor and two slimey things

by Fanwizz01



Series: Get your froggy on [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cursed, F/F, Other, Smut, from twitter, this is for Mel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: They get their froggy on





	A doctor and two slimey things

“Doctor! I thought you said me being an octopus would only last for half an hour?” Pulling an ‘oopsie’ face, the Doctor gently patted the jelly like blob that was sitting in her stomach. 

“Well...it may have been a miss calculation.” The now-ink-covered-hand pushed blonde hair out of the owners face, spearing her in the black substance. 

“Miss? A miscalculation? It’s been over an hour! Please don’t say I’ll be like this forever! How would my family react? What would I even tell them? ‘Oh my girlfriend has an octopus fetish so she yeeted me into the body of one. Unfortunately it’s permanent.’ They’d go crazy!”

Trying to be sympathetic, the Doctor kept her gently patting on the head of the octopus. “I know what will make you feel better! A joke!” Yaz groaned but the Doctor ignored her. 

“What do you call a lesbian octopus?.... A lickalotopussy!?” The older woman burst out laughing causing Yaz to groan louder. “And it’s true! Cause you just d-‘ a tentacle slap to the face cut her off. 

“Wh-hey...that was rude.” The Doctor spluttered, ink now covering her face. “Doctor I’m bored of just sitting here.” A twinkling came to the Doctor’s eye for the second time that night. 

“Maybe I can help with that.” The space girlfriends’ heads snap to the voice of holy Grace to find a frog on the bed. 

“Solitract! How’d you get here?” The Doctor jumped up, only to realise that she was still tied up. Pouting, she huffed and laid back down. 

“I found a gateway. I can’t stay for long, but I wanted to say one last goodbye. And with Yaz, it’s even better.” The frog croaked-or Grace, depending on how you look at it.- “and how does this help me.” The slime back of tentacles huffed. 

“Easy. I am a universe. An entity. I can do what I want when I want. But I want you like that. Just while I say goodbye.”

The frog leaped onto the Doctor’s chest, it’s tongue flicking into the Doctor’s mouth. “I have missed you dearly.” The Doctor awed and smiled at the green amphibian. “I missed you too!” 

“Yes yes, we all miss each other, can we please do this before I dry up and end up as sushi?”

The frog croaked a laugh, while the Doctor giggled. “I don’t mind If i do.” The Frog hummed, jumped to the Doctor’s pussy. Instead of using its feet, it got its long, slimy tongue and licked along the slit, causing the Doctor to groan. 

“Yaz.” Whimpering, the older woman strained to lift up her body. “Put yourself on my face.”

Moving my up the Doctor’s toned body, she stopped just at the neck. “Why?” 

Rolling her eyes-“my face is seat, that’s why. Now get on it.” Pushing/wriggling onto the Doctor’s face, she felt the weird sensation on a tongue tracing her body. 

Moaning, Yaz thrusted down on the Doctor. The frog flicked its tongue on the Doctor’s clit causing her to gasp loudly. Yaz moved her tentacle and started to feel up the frog. All three woman(entity) groaned at the feeling of something slimey. 

“Hey Yaz.” She heard the Doctor’s muffled speech. “Y-Yeah.” She was breathless as she grinded on the blonde woman. “I think I have a slime kink...”

 

“You don’t sayy.” Yaz rolled her eyes. Each movement the three did got harder and more frantic as they each started to reach their climax. 

“Oh—Yaz..I’m..” the frog croaked loudly, the Doctor shuddered and cried out. Flicking her tongue one last time, Yaz “‘Yeewhawed Gayly.” As she screamed out her orgasm. 

Black ink covered the Doctor’s face as the squid shuddered. 

“Again. Goodbye my Doctor. Goodbye my Yaz.” The frog lept into the light(not Gods light, he gave up on us) and disappeared. 

Another shudder ran through Yaz and the world was righted and she was back to her normal self. 

 

She scrambled off the Doctor, laughing at the state she was in. The blonde put her hand to her face pulling it back to see more ink. 

“Yaz! Yaz! I think I swallowed some! Will I be okay?” Still fief up, the Doctor once again was unable to get up. 

“Oh Doctor. You’ll be fine.” She rolled her eyes, starting to until her. 

“Really?” A smirk was playing at her lips. “Because I think I may have dyed a little inside!” The Doctor burst into laughter while Yaz gave her a deadass look. She stoped untying the rope and instead moved to the ensuit bathroom. 

“For that, you can stay tired up.” Walking into the bathroom, she shut and locked the door behind her. 

“Wait! No Yaz! I take it back! Awe.” Pouting, she made her self comfy on the bed once more. “I thought it was pretty funny.”


End file.
